Black Cats
by LynxWolFox
Summary: It's another Halloween at the Try-State Area, but this time of the year isn't all just fun and sweets. Two lonely kids try their best at having a great time, despite the secrets and horrors they have went through. This is their story. (such a lame summary XP. anyway, rated T for mentioning of character death, and I'm paranoid)


**Author's note: Hello everybody! LynxWolFox here with my first official story im . It's pretty dark and gloomy, but I'ts a Halloween story, after all!**

**The story is based on the song "Black Cats of The Eve", by the japanese group Vocaloid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or Phineas and Ferb in any way or form!**

* * *

**Black Cats**

That night was special. Everybody new it. Well, of course they did. This night was Halloween! When kids dressed up as monsters and animals and went on with the classical tradition of trick or treating. For if you, my dear reader, don't know the basics of trick or treating, in this common 'ritual', the kids went from house to house, with a bag, asking the residents 'trick or treat'. Then the residents may proceed to give the kids candies and chocolates. There are kids who, when not given treats, they would take avenge on a 'trick', such as launching rotten eggs at the door, or other types of minor vandalizing at the house.

But let's go on with the story.

There were two kids walking down the streets on Halloween's eve. They wore similar black cat costumes. **(note: here's how the look like: art/Meow-we-are-the-black-cats-of-the-eve-40604509 7) **They looked like any other normal kid their age. But, if there was one thing they weren't, that was normal.

"Phineas, stop licking your hand! You don't need to do that anymore" the girl of the duo said.

The red haired boy immediately stopped and retraced his hand.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize!" He said, with a small blush of embarrassment. "It's hard not to do this when I've done it for a whole year now"

"We'll, now that we're back, I think we should start with the fun right away!" Isabella said cheerfully. "We haven't been waiting a year for nothing! Come on!"

The two kids started running, with plastic bags in hand, to start with the tradition.

"Trick or treat!" They sang in unison, bags up in the air for the treat offering, when an old woman opened the door.

"Oh! Phineas, Isabella! It's you kids again!" The lady said kindly "every time I see you two, you're always in those cat costumes. You'll never grow tired of those, won't you" both kids shook their heads.

"Never" Phineas repeated. The woman raised her finger.

"Don't worry for the candy. I'll bring some immediately. I know how obsessive with sweets you can get sometimes" both kids blushed, as she turned to get some treats and came back with her hands full of them.

"Here you go" she said as she filled a quarter of the whole bags with tons of candy. "Remember to brush you teeth, though" they laughed. But then, her face became one of curiosity "Is it me, or you haven't grown a centimeter since we last saw each other?"

Phineas and Isabella suddenly looked worried about the question. They looked at each other, as if they were talking between themselves with their eyes. Finally, the girl spoke.

"Well... Uhm... We're… not fast growers, you know"

"Still, it's kind of awkward" the woman said "I mean, you have been here for Halloween for more or less four years already. Shouldn't you two have grown to teenagers by now?"

The kids looked like about to panic.

"Well, thanks for the sweets! It's been a pleasure talking to you, miss Grabally" Isabella said at full speed and closed the door I the old woman's face, before running away.

"I told you they would notice sooner or later" the girl spoke to the boy.

"I know. But I don't want to leave this place. It's my home. Our home." The red haired kid said. Isabella sighed.

"Phineas. I love this place as much as you. This is the town in which we were born, in which we met... In which we died." Her head hung "but we must leave. I'm sure miss Grabally isn't the only one that noticed our lack of aging. It's just a matter of time before people discover what we are and what we did, and they chase us in angry mobs. Phineas, I think this should be our last Halloween here. Once it's all over, we'll move to another town. I think it's best for both of us."

Phineas sighed "You're right, Isabella. But for now, I think we should enjoy our last Halloween home."

They went on walking and continued with their trick or treating session, gaining a big bouquet of candies, chocolates, lollipops. They even stopped at the party found on the city's Main Street. They danced nonstop, drank punch and ate pumpkin cakes. Luckily for them, they could eat whatever they wanted, and they would never get completely full, have tummy aches or get dental problems. But this wasn't really the best fortune for them, for they were always starving. Every Halloween night, these two kids would get an insatiable hunger and a great craving for candy and sweets. For this reason, they knocked on every door on every house. People didn't know it, but they were really desperate for sugar.

But here were times in which people DIDN'T give them candy.

"Wait, WHAT!?" The kids shouted in unison.

"I said I don't have any candy left. Sorry, kids" the man said, a little startled by their scream.

Phineas' and Isabella's stomachs rumbled in hunger. They tried containing their fury. When the man entered the house again, both kids decided to give him an unforgettable  
trick.

The fire.

The sweet fire.

Al the red, the blue, the yellow flames, slowly engulfing the house.

The two kids stood in front of it, smiles on their faces. Yep! The house looked a lot more alive with fire, they thought. The screams of the man could be heard inside, music to their ears.

Then the kids went on trick or treating, before the police came.

As they went on, from house to house, they kept eating candy and chocolates to temporary calm their hunger. Everything was going smoothly. Some people did notice their unchangeable outfits and lack of aging, but the kids were able to change the topic every time.

There were many kids with costumes. Phineas and Isabella where just another pair of normal kids there. This is one of the things they loved about Halloween. No one would shoo them away, or fear them. No one knew what they really where.

They kept going on.

Meanwhile, not too far away, a brown Labrador retriever was walking down the streets. Suddenly, his head shot up and his nose started sniffing in the air. He knew that scent very well. He ran fast, barking all the way, till he found the source. But, when he saw them, he halted abruptly to a stop. Instead of seeing cats, he saw two human kids dressed up as cats.

When the kids saw the dog, they hissed at him, baring their pointed teeth. The dog was paralyzed.

"Hey, Phin, you do remember this dog, right?" Isabella said, tauntingly.

"Yeah, of course I do" he responded in the same malevolent tune.

The dog whined.

The both the kid's pupils turned to slit.

"Who's the defenseless little rat now?" The boy said, as they both closed up on the scared dog.

A boy that seemed to be 12 years old, dressed up in a dinosaur suit, was walking when he saw something in the floor. He picked it up and discovered hat it was a ripped piece of some sort of brown animal fur. 'Mmh. Someone must have lost a piece of their fur coat or something' he thought as he tossed the piece to the floor again.

Back to the cat kids, Phineas and Isabella were walking down the streets and kept on asking 'trick or treat', having already burned down three houses for their lack of candy. They visited every house they could find. All except one.

That little white house was no different from the others. But for the kids, it was impossible to put a step close to it.

They looked as a group of boy's and girls rang the bell and waited, with their bags up in the air.

A tall orange haired adult girl stepped out and greeted the children with lots of candy treats. Phineas and Isabella felt their hearts break into pieces. It was Phineas' sister, Candace.

The only survivor to the fire.

They had a strong bond with her. Even thought Isabella wasn't her sister, the young woman had always treated her like that.

They couldn't go there. Not just because their minds and heir hearts wouldn't let them, but because she thought them both to be dead. Both their parents had died that night, right at the end of Halloween. When the two of them had wandered off, following that stupid whisp. If they hadn't entered that mansion, then none of this would be happening. They wouldn't be cursed, broken, soulless and mad driven, and their families would still be alive.

Isabella let out a sob and Phineas pulled her in for hug, both of them crying. They had never being evil. Not until then.

They looked at the hour. It was 11:00 on the night of Halloween. There wasn't much time left now.

So they went to another place. Their hunger and craving for candy was lowering as the time passed.

They walked till they found the place.

The mansion.

The place where they died.

Where the were revived and cursed.

They stood there, contemplating the building, a big clock on top of it, showing it was 11:20 pm of Halloween night.

At that same hour, they where running behind that whisp, four years ago. They where he same age as now, but didn't wear their cat outfits yet.

It was just another night, on Halloween. Isabella's mother, Vivian, had passed by at Phineas' house to chat with the family. Phineas' step brother Ferb was helping to repair the car at the garage with his father. The two kids had already taken their costumes off by that time and where playing outside.

Suddenly, a floating ball of blue fire appeared out of nowhere. Curious as kids usually are, they got closer to it. Suddenly, it started flying ahead at a high speed. They ran behind it, and followed the fire until they were at the front of that same mansion. The whisp got into the big abandoned house, and the kids, hesitantly, walked in. They were scared of that place. Many legends were made about it, and they were all horrible ones, with ghosts and demons said to be roaming inside.

There was an eerie silence inside. Not a soul moved there. They both jumped when the door abruptly closed shut on its own. There was complete obscurity.

Suddenly, a ball of blue reddish light appeared in front of the children, who could only watch it in awe. It was the whisp.

But then, they saw a shadow cast itself o the other side. It had yellow gleaming eyes and a big mouth.

The kids shrieked and trembled in fear, as the shadow laughed. It was a demon, like the ones they were told of.

Then, the whisp exploded, covering everything in a furious blue and red blaze. Suddenly, the shadow disappeared, and the kids where able to recognize their home, their room. They heard screams of terror from downstairs; the house was on fire.

The kids were able to run downstairs and take a last glimpse of their family in despair, before the whole thing went down on them all.

After that, they couldn't see, hear, feel or even think. They were nothing.

They were dead.

Suddenly, they heard a dark deep voice, full of malice talk to them.

"You shouldn't get into someone else's property without asking"

Phineas and Isabella shook their heads. They didn't like remembering that day.

So, they kept on contemplating the mansion. All those dark secrets hidden between those walls. It made them sick. It made them depressed.

It made them furious.

So, Isabella grabbed a match from her box of matches and lit it up before passing it to Phineas.

They both looked at the tiny little stroke of fire at the tip of the match. Then, he threw it on the wooden staircase of the mansion.

They watched the fire engulf the big cursed house. But theirs eyes weren't full of rejoice, like when they burned down all the other houses. They were full of eternal hate towards that mansion. Because of that god forbidden place, they were insane, soulless, cursed orphans. They watched it burn, as the clock was pointing 11:57 pm.

Halloween was ending, and so was their limited freedom.

Phineas then spoke, last time he would use human language in that town.

"You know, Isabella, I think this has been the best Halloween of them all. And I wouldn't have preferred to go thought it with anyone else than you"

"Me too, Phineas. On both things. I'm glad that we still are together through all this years."

"Yeah" he turned his head towards her for a moment.

"Happy Halloween, Isabella" he said.

"Happy Halloween, Phineas" she responded.

They both looked at the clock. 11:59 pm.

There were mere seconds before the 'seconds' round dial got to '12'

Then, while still looking at the burning house, Phineas and Isabella both reached out for each others hand and grabbed it firmly.

The clock rang its bells at 12:00 pm.

And two meows were heard.


End file.
